Stay with me?
by QroZpinTheDoctorTorchwick
Summary: In an alternate universe things are changing for a young gold haired boy and a red haired warrior, but for better or worse? Who knows? It all depends on if he can save her from herself. (Don't own RWBY, but I love it! Warning there will be smut later, also, this is my first fanfiction, so...It is little nerve wracking. ENJOY!)
1. Chapter 1

**Arkos AU**

 _ **This AU takes place in our world, current year (2016) and follows the lives of team JNPR after college. Team RWBY may appear every so often but will not be the sole focus of this will be hints to certain things when it comes to RWBY though so yeah. All rights reserved to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum who own and created RWBY and its characters. This is my first Fanfic, please enjoy.**_

New York, New York, 3rd and broad street, 221b, Ren's home.

Jaune Arc sighed as he stared at the wall, an empty whiskey bottle sat in his hand. He groaned and rolled to his side as he felt the alcoholic drink rising in his throat. He closed his eyes tight doing his best to resist soiling the floor and his biles advance. He laid there for 5 minutes though to Jaune it felt like 5 years as he felt more and more bile trying to come free and after 5 agonizing minutes he lost his battle and the vile grey bile splattered the floor. He rolled again, doing his best to get away from the bile when he heard a disappointed sigh. He looked at the stairs and immediately recognized the pink streak in the sea of black. Ren shook his head in disapproval of his best friend before speaking softly as to not cause his friend pain. "Jaune. You help."

Jaune narrowed his eyes and hiccuped before he spoke, his words slurred by the alcohol. "Ssssshut up Ren. I'm...I'm fine! I just need some more to drink!"

Ren sighed as he turned to head upstairs. ' _ **It's been a month since Weiss announced her engagement to Ruby. As soon as she had Jaune had left their party and gone to the nearest bar to drown his sorrows. It had seemed he would be fine if he did this just once but it became a recurring habit of his, he needs our help**_." Ren thought to himself. He sighed and walked into his bedroom and heading for his bathroom to shower.

Jaune rubbed his temples as he sat down at the table, Ren, now dressed neatly in his black suit and tie.

"Want an aspirin?" Ren asked as he rested a concerned and annoyed glare on Jaune.

Jaune shook his head and sighed. "I'll be fine Ren...but you should get ready for her." Jaune said with a smirk.

Ren's calm exterior shattered as he realized who he meant. He began to sweat as a few different... _intimate_...thoughts played over and over in his mind.

As if summoned by Ren's reaction Nora Valkyrie kicked the front door open. "REN! EMERGENCY! PRIVATE TALK NOW!"

Jaune and Ren shrieked like scared little girls the moment Nora came in causing her to stop yelling and to burst out laughing.

After a minute she calmed herself and turned to Jaune and spoke softly. "Jaune, can I speak to you for a minute?" He nodded and the two went upstairs, Ren watching with suspicious eyes.

Nora pulled Jaune into Ren's room and turned away from him. "Close the door." She ordered. Jaune noded and shut the door as he turned to Nora. "Nora?" He heard her whimper and his concern peaked.

She turned to him, tears flowing down her cheeks, she was trembling. "Pyrrha's worrying me...she hasn't been herself for a month!" She practically yelled.

Jaune could plainly see the fear and worry in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Nora shook her head and looked him in the eyes before speaking quietly. "She's locked herself in her room and barely eats anymore, I can hear her crying every night, Jaune, please help her, she won't talk to me or Ren!"

Jaune nodded and turned to leave before he looked at Nora over his shoulder and saying softly, "Does he know?"

Nora's expression changed to that of a deer caught in the headlights before settling, her shoulders slumped as she calmed and shook her head.

"Good luck telling him." Jaune said with a sincere smile before bolting down the stairs and out the door.

Nora smirked and called out to Ren with a "Sloth" sound which was more of a moan.

Ren was immediately on top of her on the bed in the blink of an eye.

10 minutes later.

Jaune made it to Nora and Pyrrha's home in record time, the mahogany door was unlocked thankfully as Jaune crashed into it and ran upstairs and slid to a stop in front of Pyrrha's door. "Pyrrha!?" He called out as he knocked on the door.

Pyrrha had been expecting Nora again, or Ren, or both at once, but she never expected to hear Jaune's voice. She yelped as soon as she heard his voice. She cursed under her breath and slid out of bed as he kept knocking and yelling her name. She opened the door, in a flash of motion she felt strong, warm, and welcomed arms wrapping around her. She could feel Jaune's steady breathing and heart beating. "Jaune?" She flinched at her own voice, she hadn't spoken all month and barely had anything to drink, her voice sounded small, _**Very**_ small and weak, it was raspy and dry as well. She felt her eyes burn as tears attempted to fight their way to the surface, with the little strength she had she held them back.

Jaune had felt a sharp pain in his heart when he heard her speak, the fact that she no longer sounded like the goddess warrior she was scared him, but what scared him more was that she felt...so thin...so fucking thin, and she was as pale as snow! Her red hair was now Auburn brown from lack of sunlight. Jaune scanned the room and his eyes froze when he saw 2 empty bottles of pills and a half empty water bottle that was emptying into Pyrrha's bed. _no..._ .He knew that he had just gotten here just in time. He pulled away from her and he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked into her eyes. "Pyrrha, what the hell were you thinking? I'm getting help." He said as he pulled his scroll from his pocket.

"NO!" Pyrrha yelled, her hand reaching for his scroll, but when she saw the look of pure fear and pain in his eyes she stopped and backed away. "Why?" She mumbled.

Jaune looked at her like someone would look at just shot a cat. "Because we care about you, you're our friend, hell you're my best friend! and Pyrrha…" He looked into her eyes and said, "I'm not losing you. I've lost enough and not cared, but if I lose you then I'll have lost everything." He heard the dispatcher answer the phone and he quickly told her where he was and the situation. _This is going to be hard to explain to Ren and Nora_. He thought to himself.

"Jaune...I can't breath." Pyrrha said moments before she collapsed.

Jaune dropped his scroll and lifted Pyrrha up into his arms and held her tightly, his tears staining her shirt. "Please Pyrrha…" He mumbled to her unconscious body. "Please don't go...I need you...I can't lose you…." _not again_ He said to himself.

Meanwhile.

Nora and Ren panted happily in bed, their clothes littered the room. "Pyrrha.." Ren began to say before she cut him off.

"I know, we didn't have time for a condom…." She giggled to herself.

He groaned and looked down at her. "Did you at least-" She sighed and looked into his eyes.

"No, I didn't take the birth control, we've talked about this." Nora said with a serious tone.

Ren nodded. "But are you sure?"

She looked into his eyes and her expression softened. "Lie Ren, there's no one I'd rather have a child with than you...being with you...and being a mommy to OUR child will be better than pancakes or breaking people's legs." She said in full honesty.

Ren nodded and smiled. "I love you Nora V-" She once more caught him off.

"That's Valkyrie Ren to you Ren." She said with a smug smile.

Ren chuckled and nodded. Just a few months ago he had proposed to her in secret and the two were waiting for things to settle down with Jaune and Pyrrha before their marriage. Ren had never been happier and he thanked Monty for creating this angel... _of death_ and having her enter his life, she was his life now, all that mattered to him _other than our friends_. He smiled to himself and kissed her head before the two laid flat. And that was when they got a call from Jaune. Ren groaned and answered. "This is Lie Ren speaking, how can I help you?"

"R-Ren…" Jaune's broken voice cut through Ren like a hot knife through butter.

"Jaune?! Are you okay?" Ren asked, his concern getting worse as Jaune choked back a sob before speaking again.

"P-Pyrrha's in the hospital…." Jaune barely got the words out, as hot tears flowed down his cheeks.

Ren sat up knocking Nora to the side with a yelp. "What happened?! Are you two okay?!"

"No….Ren….she tried to kill herself…" As the words left him Jaune snapped and hunched forward, this time he couldn't hold it in. He let out loud wailing sobs as he shook violently.

Ren was stunned for a moment and then stood, Nora giving him a knowing nod and already beginning to get dressed. Ren spoke softly and reassuringly to his best friend, "Jaune, hold tight, we're on our way."

"O-okay.." Jaune said through his sobs.

 **20 minutes later** , **Hospital**

Ren and Nora had rushed to the Atlas Memorial hospital and ran inside. "Ma'am, we're here to see Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos." Ren stated, a hint of panic in his voice. The receptionist nodded and was about to start typing when the door to intensive care slammed open, and Jaune stood in the doorway. _**Oh god he looks worse than when he's been drinking**_. Ren thought to himself. Nora's eyes softened and she rushed over and hugged Jaune tight. He returned the hug and gave a weak and forced smile, his usually electric and boyish charm gone, his skin paler than Weiss's, red rings surrounded his eyes... _ **Oh god his eyes**_. Ren realized that Jaune's eyes no longer had a joyful and cheerful glint to them, instead they seemed dull, listless, sad. Jaune turned and waved to the receptionist, whose name tag said "Neo" smiled and waved back. "Glad you guys made it…." Jaunes voice was dry and weak. Nora and Ren nodded with small smalls. "C'mon...she's awake...don't mention the-" "We know Jaune, we won't." Nora said in a knowing tone. Jaune smiled for a moment before it faded and he turned to lead them to her room.

Pyrrha had woken about 10 minutes ago to Jaune's wails. She had looked out into the hall to see him shaking violently, and she realized what she had done. _I did that_. She thought to herself. _I made him cry_. She felt anger swell inside her, but it wasn't directed at Jaune. _I'm mad at myself_. She laid her head back and fought back hot tears. _I almost died in front of him...he's my best friend and I didn't even realize what I was going to do to him_. She closed her eyes until she heard Jaune get up and run down the hall. That had been a few minutes ago, and now he stood in front of her with Ren and Nora. Ren's expression was blank as usual as he stared off into space, but Nora was sobbing and hugging Pyrrha. "I-I'm okay Nora…" She said softly.

Nora went to say something but was cut off by Jaune. "Pyrrha. You're not okay…" His expression had darkened as he stared at the floor. _He hates me now, doesn't he?_ She thought to herself as she hung her head, tears brimming. She was moments from breaking down completely when she felt his hands on her shoulders, one moving and gently pulling her gaze up until they had locked eyes. _Oh my god...his eyes_.

He smiled and said softly. "So you're staying with me until you're better." Ren opened his mouth to protest before Nora slapped a hand over his mouth a smirk appearing on the small redheads face. Ren sighed and nodded.

"J-Jaune?" She said weakly as she fought back anymore tears.

"Please Pyrrha?" His eye's were hopeful and warm now as he stared into her's. How could she ever say no to him? Especially with those eyes. They could melt your heart with a single glance. She nodded and a small blush dusted her cheeks. Jaune hadn't noticed the blush, but Nora did. She smiled inwardly knowing everything was going to be okay…. _right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals, I'm gonna clear some stuff up here before the story. Okay, so 1. I'm going with my gut here with what way the story goes, 2. The AU takes place in our world, 3. Theres going to be quite a bit of stuff that's going to be sad and or disturbing possibly in here (EX: Pyrrha's actions in the first chapter) Also, I love suggestions and comments of all kinds (Even hateful stuff) cause I want your imput! And now without further ado (hope I said that right), CHAPTER 2!**

3 weeks later, Jaune's home.

Pyrrha whimpered as the warm water flowed over her body.

"Pyrrha, you okay?" Jaunes voice called out.

"Yeah, accidentally turned the water up too hot again, no worries!" She lied.

"Okay...I'm gonna get lunch ready, okay?"

"Yep!" She shot back as to end the conversation quickly. She held back anymore whimpers as the warm water washed the blood from her fresh cuts.

She curled up and stayed there for the next half hour, blood flowing from the 6 new cuts on her upper arms.

2 weeks ago Jaune had helped move all of Pyrrha's stuff into his home, before helping Ren move his stuff to Nora's. Pyrrha had been skittish at first, barely speaking at all, refusing to come out of her room, that was until Jaune started to literally carry her everywhere! He'd walk in after she was dressed, and scoop her up into his arms, cradling her like a baby, or a puppy, and carried her all over the house. She then started to be more….adventurous, she'd come out of her room when she felt like it and freely roamed the house. To Jaune all seemed well...but….for Pyrrha, it just meant she'd have to hide everything Nora hadn't noticed. Nora had only noticed the anti-socialness, but Jaune, he would hunt Pyrrha down if a single pill bottle was missing, or if a knife had a drop of blood, hell even if he heard her whimper he'd be by her side immediately!

Pyrrha stepped out of the shower and dried off, her cuts had stopped bleeding finally and now she could go watch Tv or play VYTAL the newest PC all out arena warfare game. She pulled on a loose reddish-orange shirt and white sweatpants. She quietly opened the door and slipped into the hallway. She smiled to herself at her quietness and turned to run for her room when she smacked into someone's chest.

"Pyrrha? You okay?" Ren asked softly. Pyrrha chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Good...you know I really have to thank you for what you've done." He said.

 _What I've done_? She thought to herself before giving him a curious tilt of her head.

Ren nodded and looked to the blonde man in the kitchen, struggling to make lunch.

"He's gone three weeks without a single drop of alcohol. It's all thanks to you."

"Me?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, he has someone to care for now, someone who needs him...He'd never admit it but you're more important to him than all the alcohol in existence."

Pyrrha blushed brilliantly and a small smile grew. "Ren…" She said softly.

Ren looked over to her with a worried and curious expression. "Yeah?"

Pyrrha stared down at Jaune and she felt her heart warm. "Thank you...I needed that."

Ren smiled and nodded. "No problem, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get something Nora tried hiding in Jaunes room."

Pyrrha looked up at him, a curious eyebrow raised.

"It's not important, no worries." And with that he stalked off.

Pyrrha shook her head and looked to her door. Her feet refused to move. _I...I want to hide_. She thought to herself, but she remained still. _I...I don't want to_. She thought to herself. She remained still. _Fine!_ She slowly made her way to the stairs. _Why...am I so scared?_ She asked herself.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

She blinked a few times and realized she was holding onto something warm. She had buried her head in its shoulder, and wrapped her arms around its chest. "It" obviously was Jaune, who was startled by the sudden hug.

He slowly turned around saw the fear in her eyes. "Whats wrong? What happened?!"

She felt hot tears break loose and she began to sob. "I...I cut myself! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!" She yelled between sobs.

Jaune felt like he had been stabbed in the heart again and hugged her tightly to his body. "It's okay Pyrrha." He whispered.

She looked up at him through her tear filled eyes and saw he was smiling.

 _Damn that smile_. She thought to herself. _I...I can't resist!_ She slowly began to smile back as he led her to the couch and pulled up her sleeves. She expected him to gasp or to cry, or at least be disgusted, but instead he kissed her cuts. Each time he did, they stopped stinging. The whole time she could've sworn he glowed. He looked up to her and smiled. "I'm going to grab some bandages, I'll be right back." He stood and walked back to the kitchen, a moment later he came back with a few large bandages and began to wrap her arms up.

Pyrrha stared at him, her cheeks bright red from what he had done. _Nora had screamed and panicked and nearly impaled herself when she saw my old cuts….why is he so different? He's so….gentle with me…_ She thought to herself.

Jaune finished up and scooped her up. _She's definitely gaining her weight back, she's heavier...and warmer_. He thought to himself with a small smile. He walked over to the blanket rack and pulled the largest one out, then carried both Pyrrha and the blanket to the large soft couch. She looked a bit nervous and worried until he wrapped them both in the blanket and laid down. He held her tight against him and turned the Tv on. "X-Files?" He asked her. She gave a small nod and smiled. After 10 minutes they had already fallen asleep, and the two had snuggled as close as possible to each other in their sleep. _Click_. Ren smiled and sent the photo of the two to Nora. She responded with a barrage of selfies, each one with a more excited Nora than the last. He locked the phone and the door behind him, and left the two alone.

Jaune slowly woke first. He turned, ready to tell Pyrrha he was sorry for falling asleep when he saw her snuggled against him. She was silhouetted by the evening sun. She looked like an absolute angel. _She's always been an angel you idiot_. A small smile grew and he decided to stay still until she woke, though that wouldn't be long. After about 10 minutes her eyes slowly opened and he smiled down at her. "How'd you sleep?" He asked her. She blushed wildly and smiled. "It...was enjoyable….and yours?" She asked.

"Pretty good, I had an awesome cuddle buddy." He grinned happily causing her entire face to go "Simons Red".

She slid off the couch and stretched, unbeknownst to her, Jaune was watching the most magical thing he'd ever seen. And then he felt it. That searing pain down the length of his spine. "Pyrrha...I uh...I'll be in the bathroom for the next...while." He flew over the back of the couch and faced her.

She looked over to him, sad eyes pleading him to stay. "Why?" She asked in a defeated tone.

"I uh….I…." He sighed, knowing no matter what he wouldn't win this.

"Promise….you won't freak out?" He asked, his tone now soft and weak.

She nodded and held her hand to her chest.

Jaune slowly walked over to her and turned around.

"Last chance to say no…" He said softly.

"Jaune...you can trust me...go ahead." She said just as softly.

He trembled slightly as he removed his shirt, and heard Pyrrha's sharp breath.

His back was covered in at least 30 scars and most likely twice as many faded scars.

"Jaune….who….who did this?" She asked as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

He remained silent, trying to hide the tears that were flowing.

"Jaune…." He expected her to call him disfigured, gross, horrifying...but she did something else. She copied what he had done earlier. She placed a single gentle kiss on each one. When she finished she hugged him tight. "Jaune...I need to tell you….I..lo-"

"WE BROUGHT TAKEOUT!" Nora and Ren yelled as they entered the living room, only to be met with a bandaged Pyrrha holding a shirtless Jaune.

"We're you two about to have sex?" Nora blurted out after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Pyrrha and Jaune both turned redder than a fire engine and screamed in sync, "NO!"

"Then why is Jaune shirtless?" Ren asked with a sly smirk.

"I fell down the stairs and it felt like I had hurt something, Pyrrha was making sure I'm okay, right Pyrrha?" Jaune said.

Pyrrha nodded quickly and snatched Jaune's shirt from the floor and handed it to him.

He put it on quickly and smiled to her.

"Soooo…..game night or should we leave you two alone for sex time?" Nora asked.

"GAME TIME!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Geez Nora, whatever you think me and Pyrrha were going to do, it wasn't sex. Pyrrha wouldn't want to have it with me, she'd want someone like….Neptune, or Yatsuhashi." Jaune stated plainly.

Nora stared at Pyrrha whose expression told her exactly what she was thinking...which is literally. _You idiot I love you!_ Nora sighed and noticed how Pyrrha also looked saddened.

"Oh, we almost forgot to mention, we brought halo." Ren said, seemingly oblivious to everything.

Long after they had started game night Pyrrha had begun thinking. Now, at the dinner table, she finally made her decision. "Nora! I want to apply at the diner!" The room fell silent as all eyes were now on Pyrrha. "I uh...I want to do something with my life other than sit around in my room...please?"

"HELL YEAH!" Nora yelled and the two smiled.

Jaune felt his heart sink for some odd reason.

 _What...why do I feel sad? She's getting a job….and now...I won't see her as often_. Jaune saddened and did his best to smile.

"Then it's decided! In the morning you come with me for your first shift!" Nora yelled.

Later that night, nobody noticed it...but Jaune and Pyrrha had practically switched personalities.

 _ **PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! STICK AROUND FOR AN AUTHOR'S NOTE RIGHT AFTER IF YOU WANT!**_

 _Why the hell am I so...why am I so numb? I hate this! Why the hell am I so numb?!_ Jaune curled up, he was letting out choked sobs. _I need to clean up and hide so Pyrrha doesn't see this_. He felt the crimson liquid pooling around him, and he sighed. "Of course...lost too m-much….can't even move…." He chuckled and then spat a thick glob of blood onto the floor. "...sorry Pyrrha….I don't….I don't think I'll be around to protect you anymore...I'm...I-I'm so sorry…" He went limp and his eyes closed.  
Pyrrha opened the front door and called out, "Jaune, I'm home!" She waited for a response. _That's...strange...where is he?_ She set her stuff down and made her way upstairs to his room. When she found him, she shrieked and called 911. When she was done she dropped to her knees next to him and hugged him. "Jaune! JAUNE! COME BACK TO ME!" She yelled.

"P-Pyrrha?" A soft, weak and strained Jaune asked.

"JAUNE!" She hugged him tighter.

"I was hoping Ren would find me...I didn't want you to see this…"

"Why!?" She yelled.

"Because...Pyrrha…." He gently placed a hand against her cheek.

"I….I….you…." He coughed and spat another glob of crimson onto the floor and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore." He slowly closed his eyes.

"JAUNE! JAUNE!" She screamed at him. A minute later paramedics came inside and placed him on a gourney.

 _ **Okay, Authors note time. This wasn't as long as the last one, and I may have rushed it a bit, also the Preview...not a good idea really, but I'm going with it. So yeah...anyways, any comments or suggestions put them in the comments. Love you all, enjoy yourselves, till next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers, I hope you're liking the story so far, and yes, I'm getting to the Arkos, I am aware I have teased with the "Jaune...I…"s and so either this or the next chapter Arkos will commence. I'm sorry if I don't get these out fast enough for you, it's a bit difficult, my house is being repainted and the office I type in has YET to be finished, hopefully they'll get it done soon, so now without further ado ARKOS CHAPTER THREE!**

Pyrrha had been working at the coffee shop for almost a week now, and she was finally coming out of her shell. She had had some issues at first but Nora, being the most pumped up and hyper manager there ever was, had infected Pyrrha (and all the other employees) with her "EVERYTHING IS LEG BREAKINGLY AWESOME" Attitude as her co-worker Mercury had stated. Pyrrha enjoyed Mercury. He seemed like he would be the leader of a track team or a swim coach. Pyrrha's favorite thing about him though was that he was so nice to kids. He was father material for sure.. Today was no different. He was asking one of the customer's children what he would like for a drink. "Chocolate milkshake with marshmallows in it." The little boy asked. It wasn't on the menu and Pyrrha prepared to hear him turn the child down. "Gotcha." Mercury said with a smile and hit the milkshake button. Pyrrha pulled him aside and whispered. "We don't have those Mercury, why'd you promise him that?"

He smiled to her. "Just watch." And so she did. She watched as he went into the back and came with marshmallows. He first started making a chocolate milkshake in the blender, mid blend he stopped and added the marshmallows and then continued. **(NOTE, I DO NOT RECOMMEND TRYING THIS, I REALLY DON'T KNOW IF THIS WORKS!)** Pyrrha watched as the milkshake was poured and handed to the boy who took one sip and smiled. "Thanks !" The little boy said happily before waving goodbye. "No problem little bud." Mercury waved back and then clocked out for break. Pyrrha shook her head with a smile before realizing they didn't have enough napkins. She went out back to find some.

When she went into the back room she heard a strange sound from the manager's office. _Nora called in sick today...Emerald was in for her wasn't she?_ Pyrrha thought to herself. She decided to ignore it and went back to get the napkins, grabbing a large stack, and starting to head back. She stopped once more next to the office and heard a thumping accompanied by the grunting. _Sound's like someone's...panting?_ And then she heard it, a soft moan. Her curiosity got the better of her and she looked inside, her eyes widening as she did.

"M-Mercury!" Emerald moaned loudly as she clawed his back in pleasure.

Pyrrha dropped the napkins, her mouth agape at the sight.

There before her were Emerald and Mercury going at it like animals!

Pyrrha quickly picked up the now dirty napkins and tossed them in the recycling before grabbing a new stack and heading out front. She restocked the napkins quickly and went on break. Her co-worker Coco looked up at her and raised a curious eyebrow.

"You feeling well Pyrrha?" Coco asked.

"Why do you ask?" Pyrrha shot back.

Coco was even more curious at how Pyrrha had responded. "You're blushing majorly, and you're sweating...the back rooms air conditioned...so...are you sick?" Coco asked with a hint of concern.

Pyrrha shook her head and beckoned the girl closer. Coco leaned forward.

Pyrrha whispered what she had seen into Coco's ear and the girl's expression was priceless. Her mouth was agape, eyes wide, her cheeks a deep maroon. Her sunglasses slowly slid off her face and Pyrrha caught them.

"Coco?" Pyrrha asked.

"I knew they loved each other. Thank you for confirming my theory." Coco said before she smiled. "Now what will it be?"

 _ **Meanwhile, at Jaune's place**_ … **.**

Jaune had never felt this empty, he didn't know why he did, but he had felt this way since game night last week. The whole week he had felt like his heart had fallen out of him and then been stabbed repeatedly. He had climbed into bed and left his door open and stayed there all week, claiming he was sick. _That's not it...I never get sick..._ He thought to himself. _Maybe_. He slowly sat up and started heading downstairs. _Maybe I need just_. He approached the fridge. _Just one drink_. He told himself. He opened the fridge and stared at his desired drink. He reached inside and pulled a Schnee-quik **(Like Nesquik)**. He sighed and downed it. _Better substitute than alcohol_. He told himself. He wore just his sweatpants and a dirty grey long sleeved shirt. He looked around. _Feels lifeless when she isn't here..._ He thought to himself. _It even smells like her..._ He had started to notice these things in the past week, that everything had her smell, everything was better with her, hell all he wanted to do was…he shook his head, clearing the thought. "How do people do this…" He asked himself. "I know I'm depressed...mom was a freaking psychiatrist….I know depression….how do they do this? How do they live their life feeling so empty?" He began to shake as his thoughts turned dark. _**They don't...they just end it.**_ "I wonder...if it actually helps…" He said aloud once more. _**I'm sure it does, why else would they do it?**_ "...It makes sense…" _**I know what I need to do**_. He walked over to the counter and pulled the largest, sharpest knife from the rack. _**I'm sorry Pyrrha**_.

 _ **Meanwhile back at the diner….**_

"Pyrrha!" Emerald's voice called out.

Pyrrha looked up from her book. "Y-Yeah?"

"We're closing early for...sanitary reasons...go home, have fun!" Emerald said before she practically was pulled back into the manager's office. _She probably was_ _ **.**_ Pyrrha giggled to herself and stood. She waved to Coco and started walking home.

 _ **Meanwhile at Jaune's**_

Jaune gripped the blades handle tightly. He closed his eyes and jabbed his chest, a few inches sinking in and then he jabbed it into his stomach. He didn't feel it though. He stared in shock and pulled the blade out before tossing it on his bed. He collapsed and rolled on his side. The crimson fluid beginning to flow from his wounds

 _Why the hell am I so...why am I so numb? I hate this! Why the hell am I so numb?!_ Jaune curled up, he was letting out choked sobs. _I need to clean up and hide so Pyrrha doesn't see this_. He felt the crimson liquid pooling around him, and he sighed. "Of course...lost too m-much….can't even move…." He chuckled and then spat a thick glob of blood onto the floor. "...sorry Pyrrha….I don't….I don't think I'll be around to protect you anymore...I'm...I-I'm so sorry…" He went limp and his eyes closed.  
Pyrrha opened the front door and called out, "Jaune, I'm home!" She waited for a response. _That's...strange...where is he?_ She set her stuff down and made her way upstairs to his room. When she found him, she shrieked and called 911. When she was done she dropped to her knees next to him and hugged him. "Jaune! JAUNE! COME BACK TO ME!" She yelled.

"P-Pyrrha?" A soft, weak and strained Jaune asked.

"JAUNE!" She hugged him tighter.

"I was hoping Ren would find me...I didn't want you to see this…"

"Why!?" She yelled.

"Because...Pyrrha…." He gently placed a hand against her cheek.

"I….I….you…." He coughed and spat another glob of crimson onto the floor and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore." He slowly closed his eyes.

"JAUNE! JAUNE!" She screamed at him. A minute later paramedics came inside and placed him on a gourney.

 _ **Three hours later, Atlas memorial**_

Pyrrha hadn't called Ren or Nora, she didn't have the strength. She had nearly lost Jaune because she wasn't with him. _Is this what it felt like for him? Seeing me almost slip away?_ She felt hot tears burst forth as she choked out her sobs. _I can't lose him! I can't...I need him...I fucking love him damnit!_

" ?" One of the surgeons who had taken Jaune into the ER earlier asked her.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"We stabilized him and have sown the wounds...but he won't be allowed to leave for a while. We moved him to intensive care." The Surgeon stated.

"Can I go see him?" She choked out.

"For now, but when visiting hours ar-" The man stopped mid sentence as a clipboard connected with the back of his head. He spun around and met the gaze of a busty woman, her hair orange, she had piercing green eyes.

"Romona!" **(Yep...genderbent Roman...I'm going to make that a future fic, no promises though)** The surgeon yelled.

She walked over and pushed the surgeon aside. "I'm sorry, my friend James can be an asshole sometimes. You can stay by your friends side for as long as you wish. I know how it is when they mean the world to you.." Romona said as she seemed to drift off.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh nothing...and you should hurry up, time's a wastin."

Pyrrha nodded and sprinted off, checking every room in the intensive care. After checking several rooms she found Jaune's. Her eyes once more glazed over with tears as she saw him bandaged up. She slowly walked over and leaned against his bed. "Jaune, I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry...please...never do this again...I love you too much to let you die...so please don't do that again!"

"Pyrrha.." Jaune said softly.

"JAUNE! I'm sorry! I know it's my fau-" She stopped mid sentence, unable to talk. Her mind raced as she realized what had happened. Jaune had pulled her to him and he…. _HE KISSED ME!_ Her brain was on overload.

"Pyrrha." Jaune said as he broke the kiss, staying just inches from her lips.

"Y-yeah?" Her face was as red as a tomato.

"I love you too." He rekindled their kiss and this time Pyrrha returned it with just as much passion and love.

" ?"

Pyrrha sat up, and blinked rapidly, adjusting her eyes to the brightness of the room.

Romona was in the doorway. "You passed out last night...I'm sorry but has yet to wake up." She reported.

 _It….It was a dream….I dreamed he kissed me….._ She nodded sadly and laid her head down on Jaune's shoulder, whispering. "Wake up you idiot….I need you."

 **OKAY! SO, sorry, major tease again. Also this one once again wasn't as long, regretfully. Quick warning for the next chapter, major smut warning, Arkos warning, and Nora's secret being revealed to Ren warning! I'll do my best with the next chapter, if all goes well then it may either be the last chapter, or if you guys enjoy it enough then I'll keep adding on, but for now...the options are on the table. Okay, I gotta go, see you next time my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again my lovelies! Chapter four here we go, haha, but first I should mention, this may be the last chapter to this story, unless you want me to continue it afterwards, but for now, this is the final chapter. In this chapter Arkos will commence once and for all, and smut will happen, and then some really messed up stuff. This will either be typed in a day or over the span of a few, because I'm making this THREE THOUSAND WORDS LONG! You read me, THREE FLIPPIN THOUSAND WORDS! Anyways, after this I might write a QrowxWinter that goes from sad to happy, or a Ruby x Weiss, or whatever, maybe a fairytail story? Not sure yet, I'll get back to you on that one, but now, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, ARKOS!**

Jaune groaned as he slowly sat up. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and chest, and a few more dull pains in his wrist. He looked down at them and sighed at the IVs. _I really hope Pyrrha's okay...I could never forgive myself if she hurt herself because of me_. He thought to himself with a frown.

A small moan caught his attention, his gaze drifting to the sleeping form of Pyrrha who was leaning against his bed. Around her eyes were red rings, and stains from the tears she had obviously shed. _Pyrrha_. He made sure to stay still as to not wake her.

"She's been here for the past three days. She only left your side for the restroom, but then she zipped right on back to that chair." Jaune looked to the doorway and saw Ren.

"Ren.." Jaune flinched hard at his own voice. It was pathetically weak and hoarse, he sounded like that Eighty year old woman that voiced ET **(Yes. An 81 year old woman who smoked A LOT, voiced ET. Don't be so surprised.)**

"Save your energy. I have to head home and talk to Nora, she's apparently got a surprise for me." Jaune chuckled at that as he knew exactly what it was.

"Tell her I said hi will ya?" Jaune asked as a small smile grew.

"Course. Now, before I go." Ren stepped into the room and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked as he raised a curious eyebrow.

"PYRRHA HE WOKE UP!" And with that, Ren sprinted out of the room and down the hall.

Jaune yelped as he felt Pyrrha sit up.

"JAUNE!" She yelled as tears sprung to life.

She hugged him tighter than any other time and sobbed into his shoulder.

"P-Pyrrha? Hey, hey, calm down….why the tears?" He immediately regretted asking this as she looked at him. The way she looked at him...it was heart wrenching. _She's looking at me like I just drop kicked a puppy and then killed off three of the main redheads to one of the most popular shows around…_

"BECAUSE I ALMOST LOST YOU!" She screamed.

Jaune noticed a few nurses and doctors looking a bit nervous and confused outside.

He didn't know what to say, and upon instinct he said, "So?"

She slapped him hard. "SO?! JAUNE I LOVE YOU! I WAS SO SCARED! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND YOU ALMOST DIED IN FRONT OF ME!" She screamed as she collapsed to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

"you what?" he asked softly as he rubbed his cheek, a red hand print appearing on it.

"I love you Jaune Arc…" She sobbed into her hands.

He moved slowly and deliberately, leaning down, ignoring the pain. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into his bed. He sighed and smiled, gently moving her hands and wiping her tears.

"J-Jaune?" She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear and worry. His ocean blue orbs shined back at her.

"I love you too Pyrrha." He said softly.

She felt felt her tears return in an explosion of emotion.

Jaune smiled wider and caressed her cheek before slowly leaning towards her.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

Their lips slowly and gently connected.

Pyrrha slowly closed her eyes, savoring that moment.

The kiss lasted for a moment though to the two lovers it felt like a trillion years.

"Jaune.." She whispered after the kiss ended.

"Yeah?" He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"Never scare me like that again…" She ordered.

He grinned. "I'll try not to!"

She smirked and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do, or do not. There is no try. Dweebheart." She whispered.

"Yes, master Yoda." He whispered back causing her to giggle.

"Can you say it again so I know I'm not dreaming again?" She asked.

He nodded and looked into her eyes once more. "Pyrrha Nikos. I Jaune Arc, love you with every part of my being. And I always will."

She felt hot...happy...tears flow down her cheeks as she kissed him.

 **(Alright kiddies, if you're not comfortable with Smut. Skip down to the next time skip.)**

 **Two weeks later, Jaunes place.**

Pyrrha groaned as she laid flat on Jaune's bed. Her body was aching from work, where she had to take a double shift because Nora was out today, AGAIN. _I wonder why she's been throwing up so much_. She wondered.

She heard a door open, expecting it to be the door to Jaune's room, but instead it was to his bathroom. When she looked to see who it was, her heart skipped several beats.

There was Jaune, naked in all his….ahem glory.

Her cheeks became as hot as lava as soon as she drifted her gaze south.

Jaune had noticed her immediately. "P-Pyrrha…." He stammered before smirking. "How can I help you ?"

She looked up at him, mouth agape. "M-my back is...sore….I-I was uhm…" She couldn't even finish her sentence she was so flustered.

Jaune slowly walked over to her and laid her flat, whispering in her ear, "Did you come for a massage?"

She couldn't help but nod. Slowly she felt his gentle hands pulling her shirt off. Her bra was then unhooked. His warm hands slowly and gently gripped her shoulders and she moaned softly. He began to rub down her back in small and teasingly slow circles, causing her to moan louder and louder.

"You're still tense...guess I'll have to start lower this time." He whispered. Her eyes widened as soon as she felt her pants fly off of her body.

Her gripped her small feet and gently rubbed them, Pyrrha gasping softly and moaning.

He slowly made his way up her calves and soon he was massaging her thighs. She thought it couldn't get any better than this when she felt his warm lips press against her inner thigh. She gasped and bit her lip. "J-Jaune!" She moaned into his sheets.

He continued doing this as he made his way to her black laced panties. He practically made them vanish into thin air he pulled them off so fast.

He made his way back to her ear and whispered. "I've always wondered. Does she taste better than the cereal?" She shivered at his words. "L-lets find out." She said back timidly.

He gently flipped her onto her back and spread her legs. She closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath against her womanhood. He slowly kissed around it before licking around it. He rubbed her womanhoods lips and slowly parted them as he found the small sensitive mound. He kissed it tenderly. He stuck his tongue out and placed it against her entrance.

She knew what he wanted. She didn't know how she knew but she did. "J-Jaune. I...I consent." **(Yeah. He's a good person...yeah)**

He slid his tongue inside her as slowly as he could, making sure to taste every part of her. She moaned loudly and gripped the sheets as he did so, she was already getting close.

After he got his entire tongue inside he pulled it out and gently nibbled on her nub. She gasped, not being able to hold out, she came hard. She screamed in pleasure as she did and grabbed his head. "JAUNE! YES! YES! I WANT IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Jaune pulled away from her womanhood after she was finished convulsing. He smirked and positioned himself between her legs and gently nipped her neck. "What was that?" He whispered. "What exactly do you want?"

She wrapped her legs around him and shot back. "I want you to make love to me, I want you to fuck me. Please Jaune." She whimpered.

He grinned and slowly pushed his member between her folds. She bit her lip.

"As you wish." He pushed inside her. She gasped and moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around him.

He thrust once and slid in deeper, he had felt resistance but...it was gone now, he had taken her innocence, of course with her consent. Pyrrha moaned and bit his shoulder, preparing for what was coming.

He picked her up and pinned her against the wall and began thrusting slowly.

 **Outside**

Nora had come to tell Jaune and Pyrrha she needed help telling Ren about why she was becoming...rounder. She unlocked the door and stepped inside to the most peculiar sound. _Is Jaune watching porn?_ She made her way upstairs, noticing Jaune's door ajar. The moaning became louder and louder as she came closer. _It sounds like someone's punching the wall too...OH MY GOD!_ She had peeked inside mid thought and her mouth went agape.

"J-Jaune! I-I can't hold on much longer! I'm gonna-" Pyrrha had sunk her nails into Jaunes back as he had gone from soft thrust to rough and fast loving thrust.

"P-Pyrrha, I'm gonna…" He began to say before she grabbed his face.

"Inside, do it inside." She ordered.

Jaune grinned and kissed her roughly and ferociously.

Nora just sat there wide eyed as she watched Jaune impregnate Pyrrha.

She slowly backed away and made her way outside, locking the door behind her.

She called Ren.

"Nora?" His voice asked.

"Jaune and Pyrrha are having sex, and they're going to have babies, also I'm pregnant, I'm gonna go see a therapist now." And with that she hung up and hailed a taxi.

 **Three hours later**

Jaune and Pyrrha hadn't stopped after the first time, instead they had gone through every room of the house, and ended up in his bed once again. Now he was holding her tight, their legs entwined beneath the covers. He smiled down at Pyrrha who was poking his abs and giggling.

"Pyrrha." he said softly.

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"There's something I wanted to tell you…"

She tilted her head, and raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"Well...I never was actually interested in Weiss...I was just honestly always trying to make you jealous...hell Weiss and me had made a deal she'd try to help...the reason being is because...I've always kind of...not kind of...I've always loved you, from the day we first met…" He said softly as his gaze drifted to the ceiling.

"Why did you get so upset when she got engaged to Ruby then?" Pyrrha asked, a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"Earlier that night she had told me if I hadn't woed you by then, then I'd never be able to...that you'd love someone else and I'd have to deal with it…"

"Jaune.." She began before he cut her off.

"Pyrrha….I was scared you'd end up spending the rest of your life with someone else...and that scared me so much...and now that I've got you...I never want to let you go…"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I never plan on leaving you Jaune."

He smiled and looked to her. "I'm glad to hear that...because...Pyrrha Nikos….I've been waiting a long time to ask you this….but….will you marry me?"

She burst into tears and nodded.

He smiled and held her tighter. "I love you Pyrrha."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She sobbed/screamed.

He chuckled and ran his hand up and down her back.

 **(Lots of time skips here, am I right? Yeah….)**

 **About nine or ten months later.**

Nora Ren, and Lie Ren sat in the waiting room with their daughter Lili Ren, 32 hours ago they had gotten a frantic call from Jaune, informing them that Pyrrha had gone into labor. They had sprung into action immediately and made their way to the hospital. Jaune was in the room with Pyrrha and all they could hear was his sissy screaming, and Pyrrha yelling at him and then screaming in pain. After 32 hours of this Jaune came out holding his two new bundles of joy.

"Rens, meat Jean Arc, and Ferra Arc, my two beautiful children!" He was sobbing and his hand was bright red, obviously sore from Pyrrha holding onto it. Nora was the first to react and ran up.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE ADORABLE!" She yelled causing the newborns to sob, as well as Lili. She smiled embarrassed, and took Jean from Jaune. "Hello little guy." She said softly, the baby boy's crying coming to a stop as he began to giggle. "Awe, you're so adorable!" She said with a large grin. And then he hit her, like a baby does, he playfully and gently patted her face. She giggled happily at this.

Ren had taken Ferra and was holding her up. "I'm Lie Ren. It's nice to meet you Ferra." She looked at him with a confused expression. "...Is...is it broken?" Ren asked as he looked over to Nora and Jean, then to Lili. _Lili always giggles at me when I act serious..._ He thought to himself. He was about to say something else when he felt a warm liquid on his chest. Nora burst out laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She barfed on him!" Nora said through her laughter.

She stopped when she didn't get an answer back, turning to see Jaune was being pulled away by one of the nurses.

" …" She began.

He looked to her, smiling from ear to ear, but her expression...it caused his smile to vanish. "Yes? What can I help with?" He asked.

" ….this is hard for me to tell you sir, but she's bleeding heavily." The nurse whispered.

Jaune felt a twinge of pain in his chest. "O-Okay, what does that mean?" He asked shakily.

" ….I'm sorry but….your wife is not going to survive." The nurse said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jaune felt scaldingly hot tears flow down his cheeks as he nodded. "Can...can I say goodbye to her?" He asked.

The nurse nodded and stepped aside, Jaune slowly drifting inside.

Pyrrha looked up to see Jaune and gave him a weak smile. "Hey…" Her voice was small and weak.

Jaune faked a smile, tears still flowing as he sat in the chair next to her bed. "Hey...they uh...they told me."

She nodded and her smile fell, tears breaking forth like a flood. She covered her face and sobbed.

Jaune stood and wrapped his arms around her. He scooted into the bed with her and held her tight. "Pyrrha." He whispered.

"Yeah?" She asked between shaky breaths.

"Thank you." He said softly.

She chuckled weakly. "For what?"

"Everything. Pyrrha….I love you, so much….I have for years, and after all that time waiting, I got my wish….I married the love of my life and had two wonderful children with her." He rubbed her cheek.

She smiled. "I love you too...Jaune….promise me….you'll be good."

"Be good?" He asked softly.

"Yeah...don't drink...be a good dad….smile for me….and never forget….I'll always be by your side." She said, even weaker now.

He nodded, shaking worse now. "I-I promise!" He said as he felt his heart shattering.

"Good….Jaune…." She took a small breath and looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too!" He shot back. She smiled and gently pressed her lips to his.

Jaune felt her hand that was squeezing his slowly go limp as her life slipped away.

 _I'll see you again one day Jaune_. Pyrrha whispered as she vanished.

 **RWBY beginning of the end.**

Pyrrha couldn't say anything as the sharp pain of the arrow flooded her systems. She had gotten her wish though. She had seen him again, whether he remembered her or not, she got to see him again. She closed her eyes and looked up at Cinder. "Do you believe in destiny?" She asked, seeing tears streaming down the woman's face. And then, Pyrrha vanished once more, this time, lost forever.

 **Well, my plan to tie RWBY and this AU together didn't go as planned, and I rushed this one too. I'm ashamed of myself, but I enjoyed writing this, I promise with my next Fanfic I'll make it longer, and less….sad. Please comment though which I should do next, Qrow x Winter, Ruby x Weiss, or Qrow x (Genderbent) Roman, yeah genderbent Roman, but yeah, comment which one I should do next, and I promise that one will be better than this one. Oh almost forgot, past me who wrote the top note was a liar sadly, this wasn't Three thousand words, it was close though...anyways, till next time my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 4 V2 Happy ending

**A different version to the ending.**

Jaune groaned as he slowly sat up. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and chest, and a few more dull pains in his wrist. He looked down at them and sighed at the IVs. _I really hope Pyrrha's okay...I could never forgive myself if she hurt herself because of me_. He thought to himself with a frown.

A small moan caught his attention, his gaze drifting to the sleeping form of Pyrrha who was leaning against his bed. Around her eyes were red rings, and stains from the tears she had obviously shed. _Pyrrha_. He made sure to stay still as to not wake her.

"She's been here for the past three days. She only left your side for the restroom, but then she zipped right on back to that chair." Jaune looked to the doorway and saw Ren.

"Ren.." Jaune flinched hard at his own voice. It was pathetically weak and hoarse, he sounded like that Eighty year old woman that voiced ET **(Yes. An 81 year old woman who smoked A LOT, voiced ET. Don't be so surprised.)**

"Save your energy. I have to head home and talk to Nora, she's apparently got a surprise for me." Jaune chuckled at that as he knew exactly what it was.

"Tell her I said hi will ya?" Jaune asked as a small smile grew.

"Course. Now, before I go." Ren stepped into the room and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked as he raised a curious eyebrow.

"PYRRHA HE WOKE UP!" And with that, Ren sprinted out of the room and down the hall.

Jaune yelped as he felt Pyrrha sit up.

"JAUNE!" She yelled as tears sprung to life.

She hugged him tighter than any other time and sobbed into his shoulder.

"P-Pyrrha? Hey, hey, calm down….why the tears?" He immediately regretted asking this as she looked at him. The way she looked at him...it was heart wrenching. _She's looking at me like I just drop kicked a puppy and then killed off three of the main redheads to one of the most popular shows around…_

"BECAUSE I ALMOST LOST YOU!" She screamed.

Jaune noticed a few nurses and doctors looking a bit nervous and confused outside.

He didn't know what to say, and upon instinct he said, "So?"

She slapped him hard. "SO?! JAUNE I LOVE YOU! I WAS SO SCARED! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND YOU ALMOST DIED IN FRONT OF ME!" She screamed as she collapsed to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

"you what?" he asked softly as he rubbed his cheek, a red hand print appearing on it.

"I love you Jaune Arc…" She sobbed into her hands.

He moved slowly and deliberately, leaning down, ignoring the pain. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into his bed. He sighed and smiled, gently moving her hands and wiping her tears.

"J-Jaune?" She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear and worry. His ocean blue orbs shined back at her.

"I love you too Pyrrha." He said softly.

She felt felt her tears return in an explosion of emotion.

Jaune smiled wider and caressed her cheek before slowly leaning towards her.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

Their lips slowly and gently connected.

Pyrrha slowly closed her eyes, savoring that moment.

The kiss lasted for a moment though to the two lovers it felt like a trillion years.

"Jaune.." She whispered after the kiss ended.

"Yeah?" He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"Never scare me like that again…" She ordered.

He grinned. "I'll try not to!"

She smirked and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do, or do not. There is no try. Dweebheart." She whispered.

"Yes, master Yoda." He whispered back causing her to giggle.

"Can you say it again so I know I'm not dreaming again?" She asked.

He nodded and looked into her eyes once more. "Pyrrha Nikos. I Jaune Arc, love you with every part of my being. And I always will."

She felt hot...happy...tears flow down her cheeks as she kissed him.

 **(Alright kiddies, if you're not comfortable with Smut. Skip down to the next time skip.)**

 **Two weeks later, Jaunes place.**

Pyrrha groaned as she laid flat on Jaune's bed. Her body was aching from work, where she had to take a double shift because Nora was out today, AGAIN. _I wonder why she's been throwing up so much_. She wondered.

She heard a door open, expecting it to be the door to Jaune's room, but instead it was to his bathroom. When she looked to see who it was, her heart skipped several beats.

There was Jaune, naked in all his….ahem glory.

Her cheeks became as hot as lava as soon as she drifted her gaze south.

Jaune had noticed her immediately. "P-Pyrrha…." He stammered before smirking. "How can I help you ?"

She looked up at him, mouth agape. "M-my back is...sore….I-I was uhm…" She couldn't even finish her sentence she was so flustered.

Jaune slowly walked over to her and laid her flat, whispering in her ear, "Did you come for a massage?"

She couldn't help but nod. Slowly she felt his gentle hands pulling her shirt off. Her bra was then unhooked. His warm hands slowly and gently gripped her shoulders and she moaned softly. He began to rub down her back in small and teasingly slow circles, causing her to moan louder and louder.

"You're still tense...guess I'll have to start lower this time." He whispered. Her eyes widened as soon as she felt her pants fly off of her body.

Her gripped her small feet and gently rubbed them, Pyrrha gasping softly and moaning.

He slowly made his way up her calves and soon he was massaging her thighs. She thought it couldn't get any better than this when she felt his warm lips press against her inner thigh. She gasped and bit her lip. "J-Jaune!" She moaned into his sheets.

He continued doing this as he made his way to her black laced panties. He practically made them vanish into thin air he pulled them off so fast.

He made his way back to her ear and whispered. "I've always wondered. Does she taste better than the cereal?" She shivered at his words. "L-lets find out." She said back timidly.

He gently flipped her onto her back and spread her legs. She closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath against her womanhood. He slowly kissed around it before licking around it. He rubbed her womanhoods lips and slowly parted them as he found the small sensitive mound. He kissed it tenderly. He stuck his tongue out and placed it against her entrance.

She knew what he wanted. She didn't know how she knew but she did. "J-Jaune. I...I consent." **(Yeah. He's a good person...yeah)**

He slid his tongue inside her as slowly as he could, making sure to taste every part of her. She moaned loudly and gripped the sheets as he did so, she was already getting close.

After he got his entire tongue inside he pulled it out and gently nibbled on her nub. She gasped, not being able to hold out, she came hard. She screamed in pleasure as she did and grabbed his head. "JAUNE! YES! YES! I WANT IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Jaune pulled away from her womanhood after she was finished convulsing. He smirked and positioned himself between her legs and gently nipped her neck. "What was that?" He whispered. "What exactly do you want?"

She wrapped her legs around him and shot back. "I want you to make love to me, I want you to fuck me. Please Jaune." She whimpered.

He grinned and slowly pushed his member between her folds. She bit her lip.

"As you wish." He pushed inside her. She gasped and moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around him.

He thrust once and slid in deeper, he had felt resistance but...it was gone now, he had taken her innocence, of course with her consent. Pyrrha moaned and bit his shoulder, preparing for what was coming.

He picked her up and pinned her against the wall and began thrusting slowly.

 **Outside**

Nora had come to tell Jaune and Pyrrha she needed help telling Ren about why she was becoming...rounder. She unlocked the door and stepped inside to the most peculiar sound. _Is Jaune watching porn?_ She made her way upstairs, noticing Jaune's door ajar. The moaning became louder and louder as she came closer. _It sounds like someone's punching the wall too...OH MY GOD!_ She had peeked inside mid thought and her mouth went agape.

"J-Jaune! I-I can't hold on much longer! I'm gonna-" Pyrrha had sunk her nails into Jaunes back as he had gone from soft thrust to rough and fast loving thrust.

"P-Pyrrha, I'm gonna…" He began to say before she grabbed his face.

"Inside, do it inside." She ordered.

Jaune grinned and kissed her roughly and ferociously.

Nora just sat there wide eyed as she watched Jaune impregnate Pyrrha.

She slowly backed away and made her way outside, locking the door behind her.

She called Ren.

"Nora?" His voice asked.

"Jaune and Pyrrha are having sex, and they're going to have babies, also I'm pregnant, I'm gonna go see a therapist now." And with that she hung up and hailed a taxi.

 **Three hours later**

Jaune and Pyrrha hadn't stopped after the first time, instead they had gone through every room of the house, and ended up in his bed once again. Now he was holding her tight, their legs entwined beneath the covers. He smiled down at Pyrrha who was poking his abs and giggling.

"Pyrrha." he said softly.

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"There's something I wanted to tell you…"

She tilted her head, and raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"Well...I never was actually interested in Weiss...I was just honestly always trying to make you jealous...hell Weiss and me had made a deal she'd try to help...the reason being is because...I've always kind of...not kind of...I've always loved you, from the day we first met…" He said softly as his gaze drifted to the ceiling.

"Why did you get so upset when she got engaged to Ruby then?" Pyrrha asked, a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"Earlier that night she had told me if I hadn't woed you by then, then I'd never be able to...that you'd love someone else and I'd have to deal with it…"

"Jaune.." She began before he cut her off.

"Pyrrha….I was scared you'd end up spending the rest of your life with someone else...and that scared me so much...and now that I've got you...I never want to let you go…"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I never plan on leaving you Jaune."

He smiled and looked to her. "I'm glad to hear that...because...Pyrrha Nikos….I've been waiting a long time to ask you this….but….will you marry me?"

She burst into tears and nodded.

He smiled and held her tighter. "I love you Pyrrha."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She sobbed/screamed.

He chuckled and ran his hand up and down her back.

 **(Lots of time skips here, am I right? Yeah….)**

 **About nine or ten months later.**

Nora Ren, and Lie Ren sat in the waiting room with their daughter Lili Ren, 32 hours ago they had gotten a frantic call from Jaune, informing them that Pyrrha had gone into labor. They had sprung into action immediately and made their way to the hospital. Jaune was in the room with Pyrrha and all they could hear was his sissy screaming, and Pyrrha yelling at him and then screaming in pain. After 32 hours of this Jaune came out holding his two new bundles of joy.

"Rens, meat Jean Arc, and Ferra Arc, my two beautiful children!" He was sobbing and his hand was bright red, obviously sore from Pyrrha holding onto it. Nora was the first to react and ran up.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE ADORABLE!" She yelled causing the newborns to sob, as well as Lili. She smiled embarrassed, and took Jean from Jaune. "Hello little guy." She said softly, the baby boy's crying coming to a stop as he began to giggle. "Awe, you're so adorable!" She said with a large grin. And then he hit her, like a baby does, he playfully and gently patted her face. She giggled happily at this.

Ren had taken Ferra and was holding her up. "I'm Lie Ren. It's nice to meet you Ferra." She looked at him with a confused expression. "...Is...is it broken?" Ren asked as he looked over to Nora and Jean, then to Lili. _Lili always giggles at me when I act serious..._ He thought to himself. He was about to say something else when he felt a warm liquid on his chest. Nora burst out laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She barfed on him!" Nora said through her laughter.

She stopped when she didn't get an answer back, turning to see Jaune was being pulled away by one of the nurses.

" , your wife will be ready to head home tomorrow, we just want to make sure she's stable. Recently a few women have had complications after childbirth, nothing fatal I assure you."The nurse told him.

Jaune nodded and sighed happily. "So, she is okay, right?"

"Oh, of course! She's passed out though, twins is a stressful thing after all, a lot of pain occurs already during childbirth, so twins is way worse. She just needs to rest before she heads home." The nurse assured.

Jaune smiled. "That's wonderful to hear, thank you Ramona."

Ramona smiled and hugged Jaune tightly before stepping back. "I'm glad to see that things have gotten better at home Jaune, I was worried the next time I'd see you two would be bad news." She glared at his chest and stomach, and he chuckled.

"No worries Ramona, Pyrrha and I got everything out, and we're happy now." Jaune assured her.

"Good...well, my shifts over soon and I have to go home and take care of the kids. See you around ." Ramona said with a wave.

"See you round, ." Jaune called out with a small wave before going to collect his newborns.

Jaune and Pyrrha lived happily ever after...or did they? They did, I mean come on, they don't need me screwing anything else up for them. So THE END!

 **Ending Version 2 of 3**


	6. Chapter 4 V3

Jaune groaned as he slowly sat up. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and chest, and a few more dull pains in his wrist. He looked down at them and sighed at the IVs. _I really hope Pyrrha's okay...I could never forgive myself if she hurt herself because of me_. He thought to himself with a frown.

A small moan caught his attention, his gaze drifting to the sleeping form of Pyrrha who was leaning against his bed. Around her eyes were red rings, and stains from the tears she had obviously shed. _Pyrrha_. He made sure to stay still as to not wake her.

"She's been here for the past three days. She only left your side for the restroom, but then she zipped right on back to that chair." Jaune looked to the doorway and saw Ren.

"Ren.." Jaune flinched hard at his own voice. It was pathetically weak and hoarse, he sounded like that Eighty year old woman that voiced ET **(Yes. An 81 year old woman who smoked A LOT, voiced ET. Don't be so surprised.)**

"Save your energy. I have to head home and talk to Nora, she's apparently got a surprise for me." Jaune chuckled at that as he knew exactly what it was.

"Tell her I said hi will ya?" Jaune asked as a small smile grew.

"Course. Now, before I go." Ren stepped into the room and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked as he raised a curious eyebrow.

"PYRRHA HE WOKE UP!" And with that, Ren sprinted out of the room and down the hall.

Jaune yelped as he felt Pyrrha sit up.

"JAUNE!" She yelled as tears sprung to life.

She hugged him tighter than any other time and sobbed into his shoulder.

"P-Pyrrha? Hey, hey, calm down….why the tears?" He immediately regretted asking this as she looked at him. The way she looked at him...it was heart wrenching. _She's looking at me like I just drop kicked a puppy and then killed off three of the main redheads to one of the most popular shows around…_

"BECAUSE I ALMOST LOST YOU!" She screamed.

Jaune noticed a few nurses and doctors looking a bit nervous and confused outside.

He didn't know what to say, and upon instinct he said, "So?"

She slapped him hard. "SO?! JAUNE I LOVE YOU! I WAS SO SCARED! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND YOU ALMOST DIED IN FRONT OF ME!" She screamed as she collapsed to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

"you what?" he asked softly as he rubbed his cheek, a red hand print appearing on it.

"I love you Jaune Arc…" She sobbed into her hands.

He moved slowly and deliberately, leaning down, ignoring the pain. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into his bed. He sighed and smiled, gently moving her hands and wiping her tears.

"J-Jaune?" She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear and worry. His ocean blue orbs shined back at her.

"I love you too Pyrrha." He said softly.

She felt felt her tears return in an explosion of emotion.

Jaune smiled wider and caressed her cheek before slowly leaning towards her.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

Their lips slowly and gently connected.

Pyrrha slowly closed her eyes, savoring that moment.

The kiss lasted for a moment though to the two lovers it felt like a trillion years.

"Jaune.." She whispered after the kiss ended.

"Yeah?" He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"Never scare me like that again…" She ordered.

He grinned. "I'll try not to!"

She smirked and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do, or do not. There is no try. Dweebheart." She whispered.

"Yes, master Yoda." He whispered back causing her to giggle.

"Can you say it again so I know I'm not dreaming again?" She asked.

He nodded and looked into her eyes once more. "Pyrrha Nikos. I Jaune Arc, love you with every part of my being. And I always will."

She felt hot...happy...tears flow down her cheeks as she kissed him.

 **(Alright kiddies, if you're not comfortable with Smut. Skip down to the next time skip.)**

 **Two weeks later, Jaunes place.**

Pyrrha groaned as she laid flat on Jaune's bed. Her body was aching from work, where she had to take a double shift because Nora was out today, AGAIN. _I wonder why she's been throwing up so much_. She wondered.

She heard a door open, expecting it to be the door to Jaune's room, but instead it was to his bathroom. When she looked to see who it was, her heart skipped several beats.

There was Jaune, naked in all his….ahem glory.

Her cheeks became as hot as lava as soon as she drifted her gaze south.

Jaune had noticed her immediately. "P-Pyrrha…." He stammered before smirking. "How can I help you ?"

She looked up at him, mouth agape. "M-my back is...sore….I-I was uhm…" She couldn't even finish her sentence she was so flustered.

Jaune slowly walked over to her and laid her flat, whispering in her ear, "Did you come for a massage?"

She couldn't help but nod. Slowly she felt his gentle hands pulling her shirt off. Her bra was then unhooked. His warm hands slowly and gently gripped her shoulders and she moaned softly. He began to rub down her back in small and teasingly slow circles, causing her to moan louder and louder.

"You're still tense...guess I'll have to start lower this time." He whispered. Her eyes widened as soon as she felt her pants fly off of her body.

Her gripped her small feet and gently rubbed them, Pyrrha gasping softly and moaning.

He slowly made his way up her calves and soon he was massaging her thighs. She thought it couldn't get any better than this when she felt his warm lips press against her inner thigh. She gasped and bit her lip. "J-Jaune!" She moaned into his sheets.

He continued doing this as he made his way to her black laced panties. He practically made them vanish into thin air he pulled them off so fast.

He made his way back to her ear and whispered. "I've always wondered. Does she taste better than the cereal?" She shivered at his words. "L-lets find out." She said back timidly.

He gently flipped her onto her back and spread her legs. She closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath against her womanhood. He slowly kissed around it before licking around it. He rubbed her womanhoods lips and slowly parted them as he found the small sensitive mound. He kissed it tenderly. He stuck his tongue out and placed it against her entrance.

She knew what he wanted. She didn't know how she knew but she did. "J-Jaune. I...I consent." **(Yeah. He's a good person...yeah)**

He slid his tongue inside her as slowly as he could, making sure to taste every part of her. She moaned loudly and gripped the sheets as he did so, she was already getting close.

After he got his entire tongue inside he pulled it out and gently nibbled on her nub. She gasped, not being able to hold out, she came hard. She screamed in pleasure as she did and grabbed his head. "JAUNE! YES! YES! I WANT IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Jaune pulled away from her womanhood after she was finished convulsing. He smirked and positioned himself between her legs and gently nipped her neck. "What was that?" He whispered. "What exactly do you want?"

She wrapped her legs around him and shot back. "I want you to make love to me, I want you to fuck me. Please Jaune." She whimpered.

He grinned and slowly pushed his member between her folds. She bit her lip.

"As you wish." He pushed inside her. She gasped and moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around him.

He thrust once and slid in deeper, he had felt resistance but...it was gone now, he had taken her innocence, of course with her consent. Pyrrha moaned and bit his shoulder, preparing for what was coming.

He picked her up and pinned her against the wall and began thrusting slowly.

 **Outside**

Nora had come to tell Jaune and Pyrrha she needed help telling Ren about why she was becoming...rounder. She unlocked the door and stepped inside to the most peculiar sound. _Is Jaune watching porn?_ She made her way upstairs, noticing Jaune's door ajar. The moaning became louder and louder as she came closer. _It sounds like someone's punching the wall too...OH MY GOD!_ She had peeked inside mid thought and her mouth went agape.

"J-Jaune! I-I can't hold on much longer! I'm gonna-" Pyrrha had sunk her nails into Jaunes back as he had gone from soft thrust to rough and fast loving thrust.

"P-Pyrrha, I'm gonna…" He began to say before she grabbed his face.

"Inside, do it inside." She ordered.

Jaune grinned and kissed her roughly and ferociously.

Nora just sat there wide eyed as she watched Jaune impregnate Pyrrha.

She slowly backed away and made her way outside, locking the door behind her.

She called Ren.

"Nora?" His voice asked.

"Jaune and Pyrrha are having sex, and they're going to have babies, also I'm pregnant, I'm gonna go see a therapist now." And with that she hung up and hailed a taxi.

 **Three hours later**

Jaune and Pyrrha hadn't stopped after the first time, instead they had gone through every room of the house, and ended up in his bed once again. Now he was holding her tight, their legs entwined beneath the covers. He smiled down at Pyrrha who was poking his abs and giggling.

"Pyrrha." he said softly.

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"There's something I wanted to tell you…"

She tilted her head, and raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"Well...I never was actually interested in Weiss...I was just honestly always trying to make you jealous...hell Weiss and me had made a deal she'd try to help...the reason being is because...I've always kind of...not kind of...I've always loved you, from the day we first met…" He said softly as his gaze drifted to the ceiling.

"Why did you get so upset when she got engaged to Ruby then?" Pyrrha asked, a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"Earlier that night she had told me if I hadn't woed you by then, then I'd never be able to...that you'd love someone else and I'd have to deal with it…"

"Jaune.." She began before he cut her off.

"Pyrrha….I was scared you'd end up spending the rest of your life with someone else...and that scared me so much...and now that I've got you...I never want to let you go…"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I never plan on leaving you Jaune."

He smiled and looked to her. "I'm glad to hear that...because...Pyrrha Nikos….I've been waiting a long time to ask you this….but….will you marry me?"

She burst into tears and nodded.

He smiled and held her tighter. "I love you Pyrrha."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She sobbed/screamed.

He chuckled and ran his hand up and down her back.

 **(Lots of time skips here, am I right? Yeah….)**

 **About nine or ten months later.**

Nora Ren, and Lie Ren sat in the waiting room with their daughter Lili Ren, 32 hours ago they had gotten a frantic call from Jaune, informing them that Pyrrha had gone into labor. They had sprung into action immediately and made their way to the hospital. Jaune was in the room with Pyrrha and all they could hear was his sissy screaming, and Pyrrha yelling at him and then screaming in pain. After 32 hours of this Jaune came out holding his two new bundles of joy.

"Rens, meat Jean Arc, and Ferra Arc, my two beautiful children!" He was sobbing and his hand was bright red, obviously sore from Pyrrha holding onto it. Nora was the first to react and ran up.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE ADORABLE!" She yelled causing the newborns to sob, as well as Lili. She smiled embarrassed, and took Jean from Jaune. "Hello little guy." She said softly, the baby boy's crying coming to a stop as he began to giggle. "Awe, you're so adorable!" She said with a large grin. And then he hit her, like a baby does, he playfully and gently patted her face. She giggled happily at this.

Ren had taken Ferra and was holding her up. "I'm Lie Ren. It's nice to meet you Ferra." She looked at him with a confused expression. "...Is...is it broken?" Ren asked as he looked over to Nora and Jean, then to Lili. _Lili always giggles at me when I act serious..._ He thought to himself. He was about to say something else when he felt a warm liquid on his chest. Nora burst out laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She barfed on him!" Nora said through her laughter.

She stopped when she didn't get an answer back, turning to see Jaune was being pulled away by one of the nurses.

" …" She began.

He looked to her, smiling from ear to ear, but her expression...it caused his smile to vanish. "Yes? What can I help with?" He asked.

" ….this is hard for me to tell you sir, but she's bleeding heavily." The nurse whispered.

Jaune felt a twinge of pain in his chest. "O-Okay, what does that mean?" He asked shakily.

" ….I'm sorry but….your wife is not going to survive." The nurse said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jaune felt scaldingly hot tears flow down his cheeks as he nodded. "Can...can I say goodbye to her?" He asked.

The nurse nodded and stepped aside, Jaune slowly drifting inside.

Pyrrha looked up to see Jaune and gave him a weak smile. "Hey…" Her voice was small and weak.

Jaune faked a smile, tears still flowing as he sat in the chair next to her bed. "Hey...they uh...they told me."

She nodded and her smile fell, tears breaking forth like a flood. She covered her face and sobbed.

Jaune stood and wrapped his arms around her. He scooted into the bed with her and held her tight. "Pyrrha." He whispered.

"Yeah?" She asked between shaky breaths.

"Thank you." He said softly.

She chuckled weakly. "For what?"

"Everything. Pyrrha….I love you, so much….I have for years, and after all that time waiting, I got my wish….I married the love of my life and had two wonderful children with her." He rubbed her cheek.

She smiled. "I love you too...Jaune….promise me….you'll be good."

"Be good?" He asked softly.

"Yeah...don't drink...be a good dad….smile for me….and never forget….I'll always be by your side." She said, even weaker now.

He nodded, shaking worse now. "I-I promise!" He said as he felt his heart shattering.

"Good….Jaune…." She took a small breath and looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too!" He shot back. She smiled and gently pressed her lips to his.

Jaune felt her hand that was squeezing his slowly go limp as her life slipped away.

 _I'll see you again one day Jaune_. Pyrrha whispered as she vanished.

 **RWBY, many many many years after the AU, beginning of RWBY, episode 2 (I think that was when they met...can't remember.)**

Pyrrha was going through her locker, grabbing her weapon and her shield as Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee dust company, obviously plotted something in a strange menacing storm cloud, when a golden haired boy suddenly appeared, he referred to the Ice queen as "Snow Angel" and that caused Pyrrha to smirk. He zipped over to Pyrrha and she stumbled, a bit startled. "How about you?" He asked, his voice...so so so familiar...and then she saw his eyes….those perfect blue eyes, with that _boyish charm_ , a kind, caring, and warm soul who to Pyrrha, was unmistakable.

 _He may not remember me….but I could never forget my Jaune, the man I love….I found him...and nothing will ever take him away from me ever again._ Pyrrha thought to herself...and she was right, no one, not even Weiss, or Ruby could take him away from her...but….she could still be taken from him.

 **Ending 3 of 3, I'm sorry for the sad ending.**


End file.
